Cause & Effect
by DaneWoakes31
Summary: NALLEN MCKONO STORY My take of the crossover episodes Pa Make Loa & Touch of Death. First Attempt at writing a crossover fan fiction of any description! Please R&R I don't own any of these characters property of CBS
1. Chapter 1

**Callen and Nell **

Callen knew something was wrong when he was called into ops early Saturday morning. He was greeted by Sam who was clearly shaken by something

"Sam what's wrong" Callen asked straight away

"It's Nell she's been kidnapped" Sam replied his face grave

"What, no" Callen snapped at Sam. Callen has seen her just hours ago when he had dropped her off at her house after spending the night at a bar with her having a few drinks he had only had the one but she had, had a few which what was what gave her the courage to tell Callen how she really felt about him how she found him sexy, mysterious and an amazing guy and friend. She had kissed him and before he had realised it he had kissed her back that was when he persuaded her that it was time to go home she had invited him in why didn't he say yes he wanted too.

"Whoa G calm down, her phone sent the distress call at 5 am this morning" Sam said not realising that Callen's fury was at himself more than what Sam had said

"We've found something" Eric called running down the stairs "Nell popped up on a security camera at LAX with this guy" Eric said putting it up on the big screen in the bullpen

"Who is he Eric" Sam asked

"I'm running facial recognition now" Eric replied just as his tablet in his hand beeped "got him Marku Stancu Romanian National flew to Los Angeles on a connecting flight to Oahu Hawaii, it had a 6 hour stop over here in Los Angeles and he had two seats booked for the flight to Hawaii" Eric said "Wait someone's calling Ops Hetty" Eric opened the video link

"Sam" Said the guy calling

"Steve, what's going on man?" Sam asked recognising his former seal buddy Commander Steve McGarrett

"We've got a trace on your intelligence agent we got your message and we weren't able to intercept them but we did get a trace on your intelligence agent she's pretty calm back panicked a little she doesn't want you guys to do anything stupid to save her but that not all we've discovered that someone you're looking for is here in Hawaii" McGarrett said

"And who might that be" Callen asked

"Dracul Comescu" McGarrett replied Callen's blood ran cold "He is linked to a death of a man over here and according to on intelligence the guy who was escorting your girl Marku Stancu is one of his men we could do with your assistance over here"

"Lt Commander McGarrett they are on their way" Hetty said and McGarrett thanked her and ended the call "pack the essentials Deeks, Kensi and Sam, Mr Callen may I have a word in my office". Callen followed Hetty to her office and waited for her to speak.

"Getting Nell home safely is the first priority she has top clearance and Comescu could also use that to his advantage as well but he also could be using you love for her to crimple you"

"What?" Callen started to speak

"You don't think I noticed it, Go Mr Callen and if you happen to be able to get Comescu by all means do"

When they arrived in Hawaii they were greeted by McGarrett and the rest of the five-0 task force

"Hey Kensi" McGarrett said seeing the familiar face Sam laughed; Deeks and Callen noticed the female officer McGarrett has introduced as Kono glared at the exchange.

"How about you keep your eyes and your charm for the ladies here and don't try and steal ours" Sam said shaking hands with his former seal buddy

When they arrived back at Five-0 headquarters McGarrett informed them of everything they knew and the Chin had a informing him that C F & K had given funding to for medical equipment and to pay off the guy that had the names of people testing the new depression drug

"C F & K is a Comescu holding corporation" Callen interjected "looks like Comescu is involved make himself some money, after we ended the family business a little while ago"

"I hear Comescu and you have a beef" McGarrett asked Callen

"Yeah the Comescu's tried to kill my whole family" Callen replied

"What now" Danny said stunned at what he just heard

"Blood Feud" Callen said

"For real" Danny said shocked

"What's your analyst got to do with it? Is he using her to get to you Callen?" McGarrett asked

"We don't know" Sam interjected because Callen froze because that's exactly what he was thinking that Nell had been taken to get at him personally "what we do know is Nell is able to gain access to a lot of things so most likely has taken her for that reason but I wouldn't put it past him, he knows Nell is a part of our team, all we are focusing on was getting her home safe" Sam said

They went to the warehouse where all the medical equipment had been sent and almost got ran over by Comescu and his body guard, Callen body filled with fury when he saw him and then sadness as he saw Nell in the back seat completely terrified. Callen yelled for Deeks and Kensi to stay behind and Steve told Kono and Chin to stay behind as Sam and Steve Danny and Callen got in the cars they came in to give chase. When they finally got the car Comescu had escaped with Nell so they went back to the others and were been completely sickened by what had they saw the remaining missing people who all were suffering from small pox had been shot and were all dead.

Callen was panicking slightly when they got back to 5-0 headquarters all he could see was Nell's terrified face. Sam pulled Callen back as the others walked in

"We'll find her G and she's going to be okay" Sam said looking Callen directly in the eyes

"This is entirely fault Sam"

"No it's not and we are going to get her back G don't worry"

When they walked in they noticed the blinds on McGarrett's Office where closed but there was a mumble of voices coming from inside

"He and Kono having a domestic" Sam asked, Danny and Chin looked at him in shock "seriously you don't see what's going on between them you'd have to be blind not to see it"

"Steve and Kono no way she's almost half his age and it's against the rules" Danny replied just as Kono stormed out of the office

"Where do we go from here" Sam asked Steve

"I think you and I should go have a word with Comescu's driver and see if we can find out anything there" Steve said to Sam "Danno, Chin, Kono maybe show these's guys a little bit of Hawaii while we're working we'll call you with the update" Steve said and he and Sam left. Callen stay at HQ and didn't go with the others he just kept blaming himself for what happened to Nell.

When Sam and Steve called to inform them of what they got out of the driver they went straight to the international market place and stationed themselves everywhere possible although not to attract attention Kono was acting as sniper and bird's eye view so when they spotted Chechen rebels who were the buyers of the virus they mobilised Kensi and Deeks stayed put and kept an eye out to see if they could find Nell Danny and Steve and Chin where keeping an eye on the Rebels and Sam and Callen were following Dracul but got separated when Dracul's bodyguard intervened and Callen went after him alone and when he caught up to Dracul he had Nell as gun point Nell holding the box that contained the virus


	2. Chapter 2

"Well hello there Agent Callen, came all the way over here for me or just to get your woman" Dracul Spat  
"Don't get excited I came for my girl and the weather! Just let her go" Callen Commanded  
"You destroyed my family" Dracul snapped  
"Same here" Callen replied "just let her go"  
Dracul pushed Nell out of the way and grabbed something out of his pocket and Callen shot him twice and rushed to Nell as she put the case down  
"Nell! Are you okay" He asked putting his hands either side of her face to look her in the eyes  
"I'm okay Callen honestly I am" Nell said in a shaky voice he hugged her tight he didn't move even when Sam came running he didn't care what it looked like, Nell was holding on to him tight too she only let go when Kensi came running and swept her up in a hug.

They went had food at Kamekona's after Nell had been gone over with a fine tooth comb by a doctor to make sure there was nothing wrong. Nell stuck close to Callen while they ate. Then McGarrett's phone rang and he went off to answer it.  
"Oh this can't be good aneurysm face" Danny said, Chin was the only one who knew what that meant the other's sat confused  
"That was Kono, the vials that Comescu had weren't the virus they were saline which means Comescu was double crossed obviously the Doctor got a better offer were heading to the air port now he's about to get on a flight to Los Angeles" Steve said  
"Kensi Deeks take Nell back to 5-0 and wait for us there" Callen said squeezing Nell's hand under the table.

The doctor had switched flight and had landed in Los Angeles already. The NCIS Los Angeles team headed back to LA with 5-0. During to flight home Nell sat next to Callen and held his hand tightly and put her head on his shoulder and she fell asleep but her grip didn't loosen. Callen heard Danny's voice sat to Sam "You think Steve and Kono are together what are going on with those two" Callen knew he must have been talking about Him and Nell  
"He feels responsible for her because she's part of our team and it was his families feud that got her taken he's feeling guilty" was Sam's reply


End file.
